


Relax

by barbossa2319



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bathtubs, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbossa2319/pseuds/barbossa2319
Summary: Requested on TumblrAnonymous said: "Helloooo so can you write something fluffy with Rex where his s/o is like “You’re not leaving” while she clings onto him please? Thank you!!! ❤️❤️❤️"
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Kudos: 91





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on Tumblr  
> Anonymous said: "Helloooo so can you write something fluffy with Rex where his s/o is like “You’re not leaving” while she clings onto him please? Thank you!!! ❤️❤️❤️"

“Rex, _relax!_ ” you groan, trying to get him to hold still in the bathtub as you try to massage the shampoo into his scalp.

Rex sighs, leaning his bare back against your chest as he held your hand beneath the water. “I’m trying.”

“Just close your eyes,” you kiss his shoulder then begin to rub your fingers methodically from his blonde hair to his neck, coaxing a groan from him. After a moment of silence, when you’re finished rinsing the suds from his hair, Rex shifts inside the tub to get up.

“Wait? Where are you going?” you ask, also moving to stand up.

“Y/N I need to finish up those reports.” You look up at him incredulously.

“Are you serious? You just got in the tub for barely ten minutes!”

“I know but—”

“Rex, I’m sure your reports aren’t going anywhere,” you pout at him.

He looks at your face and finds it impossible to bite back the smile that’s forming upon his lips.

“Stop.”

“Stop what?”

You stare at him. “You’re trying to distract me with your kriffing charms, _Captain_.”

He raises a suggestive brow at you.

You huff. “Rex just sit down.”

“But—”

You stand up so quickly from the water, Rex is shocked you didn’t slip and fall right then and there.

“ _You’re not leaving_ ,” you grunt as you take both of his arms and try to pull him down to join you but to no avail because he wouldn’t budge. When you see that he’s laughing at you struggling, you glare at him.

“Fine, go,” you wave him off, resuming to sit down again.

Rex crouches in front of you, taking your chin beneath his hand so you would look at him. “

I’m sorry,” he murmurs softly.

“What are you sorry for?”

“For trying to push you away when your just trying to ease my worries.”

You sigh deeply. “I just don’t like seeing you work yourself to death, love.” You brush your fingers over the noticeable dark circles under his eyes. This war is taking a toll on him, somehow much worse now than ever it seems.

“I love you, Rex,” you brush your lips against his. “I only want to help you.”

“I know _cyare_ , I know,” he kisses you back with such tenderness, lips moving in sync with yours. He could feel you smile against his mouth, although his eyes are closed at the moment. Then he feels a hand smack his face, causing him to pull away.

You cackle at the disbelief and bubbles bunched up on his face. He wipes them off and is quick to pounce on you, eliciting a shriek.

“So that’s how you wanna play it huh?” he says with a smug grin, his body hovering over yours so you couldn’t move.

You hum thoughtfully. “I don’t know Rex, didn’t you say something about those repor—?”

You giggle as he viciously attacks your ticklish spots, while splashing water everywhere.

“Stop! Stop!” you smack his shoulder repeatedly. “Okay I yield!”

You try to catch your breath. “Well, so much for relaxing.”

He pecks your nose. “What do you mean? I feel great.”

He brings you over to lay on his bronzed chest, chin rested over your head with a content smile.


End file.
